superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: The Animated Series: Appointment in Crime Alley Credits (1992)
Written by Gerry Conway Directed by Boyd Kirkland Producers Alan Burnett Eric Radomski Bruce Timm Story Editor Michael Reaves Theme By Danny Elfman Supervising Composer Shirley Walker Music Composed By Stuart Balcomb Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring The Voices Of Kevin Conroy as Batman Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Guest Stars Ed Asner as Roland Daggett Mari Devon as Summer Gleeson Angel Harper as Woman David L. Lander as Nitro Diana Muldaur Leslie Thompkins Bob Ridgely as Madman Alexander Simmons as Girl Jeffrey Tambor as Crocker Based on the Comic Book Story By Denny O'Neil Storyboard Boyd Kirkland Lorenzo Martinez Philip Norwood Mark Wallace Character Design Chen-Yi Chang Michael Diedrich Glen Murakami Dan Riba Paul Rudish Bruce W. Timm Timing Directors Barbara Dourmashkin Props Trish Burgio Jonathan Fisher Vehicle Design Shayne Poindexter Background Supervisor Ted Blackman Background Design David Karoll Rae McCarson Felipe Morell Jeff Starling Keith Wesner Todd Winter Background Paint Steve Butz John Calmette Russell Chong Layout Supervisor Gregg Davidson Character Layout Craig Armstrong Moon Choi Christopher Dent Yoon Dae Kim Jang Woo Lee Gale Morgan Eduardo Oliveras Dexter Smith Jeff Snow Background Layout Troy Adomitis Pat Agnasin Don Cameron Lee Go Robert Haverland An Kee Kim Larry Kim Wayne Schulz Blair Taylor BASED ON THE DC COMICS CHARACTERS BATMAN CREATED BY BOB KANE Animation Checking Supervisor Marina Cappas Copying and Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Animation Cheching Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Ink and Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Kathryn Gilmore Pamela Long Model Mark-Up Elena Cox Jean Dubois Gina Howard Lisa Leonardi Valerie Walker Ink and Paint Lada Babicka Kim Dahl Dawn Dunlop Kathleen Evans Staci Gleed Robin Kane Kathlyn Kephart Eric Nordberg Nellie Rodriguez Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Film Transfer Mike Williams Stephen Nakamura Film Editors Al Breintenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Post Producion Supervisor Joe Sandusky Sound Reading Bradley Carow Denise Whitfield Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Sound Effects Russel Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne Sound Services Provided By Monterrey Post Production Dialogue Editing Mark Keatts Aaron King Music Editing Thomas Milano For Segue Music Laboratory Services C.F.I. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson Sound Dimension Spatializer Post Production Facilities The Postgroup Soundcastle/Postmodern Voice Recording Studio Weddington Studion Harry Andronis, Engineer Jeff Sliney, 2nd Engineer Mike Baker, 2nd Engineer Animation Services Dong Yang Animation Co., Ltd. Overseas Supervisors Ric Machin Don Schweikert Production Administrator Glen Gagnon Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Production Assistants Haven Alexander John Morris Nicole Pouliot Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Executives Ken Duer Barbara Simon Derks Liza-Ann Warren Executive in Charge of Production Tim Sarnoff Executive Producers Jean MacCurdy Tom Ruegger © 1992 WARNER BROS. A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY BATMAN AND ALL RELATED ELEMENTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF D.C. COMICS, INC © 1992 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. WARNER BROS. TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION WARNER BROS PICTURES A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:DC Comics Category:Episode credits Category:HBO Max